


Someday

by Trialia



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s04e08 Silence in the Library, Episode: s04e09 Forest of the Dead, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>end/beginning; <em>I would have died for you.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by Maidel.
> 
> I'm not actually in the fandom... I just love River.

_I don't know you yet. I know I'm going to meet you. I'm not sure I'll ever really know you._

 _Wait and see._

 _I should have known it would come to this._

 _Maybe. I could never let you go, even when I didn't know you._

 _But you did._

 _I had no choice._

 _Neither did I._

 _You know I would have died for you._

 _You didn't even know me. You don't. But yes, I know. Because I remember you._

 _I wish ..._

 _No, my love. I remember, and you'll find out, and that's enough._

Sometimes, it's easier to believe your own lies.


End file.
